


Minor irritation

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin still can't control what his magic is doing when he's with Arthur. It's awkward!





	Minor irritation

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series.

The more often they were together like this, the more difficult it seemed to become to take the next step, it was odd. 

Merlin was trying to catch his breath after another brilliant orgasm that left him totally blissed out. He never dared to ask where Arthur learned all those tricks with his fingers and his tongue, but he managed to take him to new heights all the time. 

Arthur grinned over, just as spent and sweaty. "You alright?"

Nodding, Merlin tried to turn to his side, so they could curl up a bit better. "Yeah," he breathed. 

A few times, he had tried to suck Arthur, but first, he had gagged horribly and then he couldn't manage to keep his teeth away, so it wasn't very good for Arthur. He had resolved to just use his hands and Arthur seemed to like that a lot. Especially when he used them on his balls, Arthur got very loud when he did. 

The other thing he hadn't managed so far, was keeping his magic at bay when he came. It was so awkward that he didn't want any physical activity for a few weeks. Everyone knew what they were doing and sometimes, their immediate neighbours laughed or made rude remarks when he once again couldn't hold it in. 

"This is embarrassing." Merlin buried his face against Arthur's shoulder. 

"No, it's not." Arthur pulled him close, not minding that they would stick together after a while. 

"Yes, it is." Merlin felt himself blushing. He didn't mind that Arthur made him feel this way, on the contrary, he loved it. It was just awkward that he couldn't stop letting the entire village know. 

"Probably...a bit..." Arthur nuzzled into his hair and Merlin tried to scoot even closer. "But...I really like that I can do that to you."

"But not everybody needs to know."

"Not really, no, but don't worry about it."

But he did. Worry. Well, probably not worry, but...he wanted to be with Arthur like that...and even more. How was he supposed to do the rest if he couldn't control his magic when Arthur touched him? It shouldn't just announce to everyone that they were at it again. And with the cold season coming up, he suspected they would do it more often as there wasn't much more to do. 

Sighing deeply, Merlin drew a little pattern with his fingertips on Arthur's hip.


End file.
